The proliferation of the World Wide Web has made it a lucrative frontier for advertising. Web pages receiving thousands or millions of visitors are proving to be viable advertising platforms. Banner ads, sky-scraper ads, and other interactive online ads provide the web page purveyors with substantial revenue streams and act as gateways to advertisers' products, services, and web sites. As different media quickly moves to the Internet, advertisers have proven that their advertisements will follow.
Advertisers are usually forced to compete for web advertisement spaces through metrics like click through rates (CTRs), bid keywords, bid amounts, advertisement and campaign designs. These traditional metrics do not allow advertisers the ability to specifically target the advertisements of competitors for potential advertisement-display opportunities.